Modern communication networks are currently found almost everywhere, both in domestic and in business locations. These networks allow the implementation of safety procedures allowing connection only to duly authenticated persons. These access procedures are generally based on allocation of connection credits to persons required to connect. These connection credits are then verified during connection procedures. These procedures are known to specialists in the field by the acronym “AAA” (Authentication, Authorisation and Accounting). The process involves authorising an authenticated person to connect and be able to report on the authorisations thus granted. The connection credits thus granted are typically combinations of connection name and password, or cryptographic certificates or any other means of user identification. These procedures are well known and their liability is proven.
However, these connection credits and the process of allocating and managing them are often difficult to implement. Implementation is justified for regular users of a secure network, but can be cumbersome for occasional users of a communication network.